mobian_junta_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Foundation
This is an event that took place within The Mobian Junta's history. It chronicles the foundation of The Mobian Junta by Chester Hamilton and Trevor McLeod. Chester Hamilton kept diaries during the preparations for the foundation and has decided to make these diaries public for all to read. Down here will be everything he has written during the foundation process. Entries December 27, 1989: Christmas has just passed. Trevor and I thanked my family for hospitality during the holidays and left afterwards. We are now on our way to the coast of Spanario to get working on our plans for the Revolución del Siglo. We can't do that in the big city. It's too crowded there. I know just the place to start our Revolución, but first we have to get there. December 29, 1989: We have rented an apartment in a small town near the location I found for our Revolución. Trevor is worried G.U.N. might come after us, but I'm not too worried about it. Those G.U.N. agents have never really posed much of a threat in Eurish, so we should be fine. I'm going to have to try anything in my power to get people to support my Faction, so we can show Eurish that G.U.N. isn't the only powerful faction the continent has to offer. December 31, 1989: Today is the New Year's Countdown, and it would be a good time for me to gain followers for my purpose. Trevor and I are gonna use all of our wit and charisma to do it. I'm praying to Gaia that we will succeed. January 3, 1990: The New Year's festivities have passed, and Trevor and I managed to gain followers for our Revolución. We do not have the funds to start working on our base yet, but we hope to raise money through donations and benefits. So far, we haven't heard of G.U.N. yet, but that might change in the future. I can't afford to get arrested by G.U.N. yet. Not until we've grown strong enough. January 8, 1990: 5 days have passed, and we have gained 250 followers for our Revolución. I have also gained the neccessary permits to build on the land where I want to build my base. The funds for the construction of our base and capital are looking good, and perhaps we will be able to start construction soon. January 14, 1990: Construction on our base and capital has begun. I have decided to name our base Fort Ejército and our capital Puerto Confundido after Trevor and I held a poll on what we should name our base and capital. There are also more people who wish to join our cause, and we currently have more than 350 followers. I don't know why so many people are interested in our cause, but the more, the merrier. January 18, 1990: I have picked a few individuals as commanding officers for our faction, The Mobian Junta. One of them is Florence Knight, she used to be a strategist for G.U.N., so she will certainly be of use to our operations. Another one is Clarence Vance, he graduated from a military academy back in 1986, so he'll be a wonderful addition to the Junta hierachy as well. As we continue to grow in strength, it is more and more likely that the local law enforcement will catch wind of what we're up to. It doesn't matter, because by now, we will be strong enough to make our declaration of independence. January 22, 1990: That went well. Yesterday, we made our declaration of independence and revealed ourselves to the world. The United Federation gonna be on our case before you can say "E Pluribus Unum". I've sent Clarence to towns around ours to ask them if they wanted to join our Revolución, and he got a handful of towns to join our cause. How he managed to do so is beyond me, but I'm glad he managed to do it. Trevor is worried that we will either be arrested or killed by the Guardian Unit of Nations, the United Federation's military department, but I'm confident we can discuss matters with them, and if peaceful talks won't work, we are forced to use our military power on them. I just hope we will be able to discuss things with the United Federation without any casualties. (More to be added!) Category:Events